As I lost my immortality
by lildark7
Summary: Natla lost her immortality and became mortal human. In the process she realizes that she is now able to feel emotion, make friends and even love someone. With the help of a girl Natla learns how to deal with this completely new situation.
1. The Escape

_**Thanks for checking out my story. I hope you like it. Enjoy reading!! =)**_

* * *

**Introducing Charakter:**

**Violet**

**Age:** 19  
**Hometown:** Siorapaluk (Greenland)  
**Appearance:**  
tall; extremely long, pitch-dark, curly hair; green eyes, light skin, svelte  
**About (name still unknown): **  
unique, empathetic, intelligent, helpful, polite, independent, smart, adaptive  
**Miscellaneous: **  
Knows much about ancient culture and wants to study at an university

* * *

**Prologue: The Escape**

_From Natla's point of view_

The Midgard Serpent was destroyed. The room had already begun to collapse around me.

Boulders crashed next to me. My skin started to heal just as I took the first step towards the gate. My body was aching. It was maddening.

Nothing would be the way it was before. I already knew it: falling into the eitr meant becoming immortal. But if you cannot die, you loose your immortality.

At that time, I didn't know how much I had really lost.

I stepped outside and raised my wings to protect my eyes from the sunlight that was reflected by the snow. Until now, I hadn't realized that the tip of my wing was broken. However, the acute pain caught my attention. I wasn't sure if I was able to fly with a wingtip broken, but I had to move on. I extended my wings and 3 flaps later I was flying to the northwest, where I reckoned the next village.

But I didn't get far.

After a while my strength faded. I couldn't keep myself in the air.

I fell.

When I hit the ground I passed out slowly.

Everything turned dark.

The last thing I saw was a tall figure approaching me.


	2. Awakening

**Notice: **_From now on I'll be updating inside the chapter until it's finished. Take a look inside my story to see if I added a part to it. Enjoy reading!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Awakening**

_From Natla's point of view_

My Body was aching and I felt dizzy, when I opened my eyes. I was lying on a couch, at an unknown location. In front of me, there was a girl sitting on a pillow.

The first thing that attracted my attention was that she was wearing a golden necklace with a pendant made of amber.

It looked somehow familiar, but I couldn't tell why.

"Finally awakened." she noticed, watching me with a look of pity on her face. "You've been unconscious for 2 days. I already thought you would never wake up again."

I glared at her and demanded. "Tell me who you are and where I am."

The girl smiled at me. She wasn't a whit intimidated by my tone.

"As you wish." She was downrightly polite. "My name is Violet Æsa and you're at my home in Siorapaluk, Greenland."

"How did I get here?"

"I brought you here."

"Why?"

Violet opened her mouth and closed it again. She didn't seem to know how to answer.

After a short silence she said. "I... well; I couldn't leave you lying there. You would have died and I the one responsible for your death. I would blame myself the rest of my life, if I had left you to death."

In my past live, I've been known for being self oriented, ruthless and cruel so I couldn't sympathize with her. Feelings such as guilt, sympathy and sorrow were alien to me.

I tried to sit up, but Violet stopped me.

"I wouldn't move, if I were you. You broke two of your ribs and you have two serious looking bruises on your back."

I ignored her and sat up. I turned my head so I could see my back and froze.


	3. Set Back

**SET BACK**

_Memories are all that's left to me now. __  
Memories of a time that doesn't matter to the people any more…  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Natla's point of view_

I felt like someone who woke up and finds his legs amputated. I couldn't get my eyes off of my back. My precious wings, I couldn't believe it. I just lost a part of myself. A lot of memories were linked with them. Memories of a time where the Atlanteans were still alive, a time where Atlantis was still there. A strange feeling was building up inside me and started to tear my heart apart. Sorrow.

"Well, the bruises aren't that bad, they'll heal in no time, it could have been worse." Violet said.

I turned my head and gazed at her in anger, my voice cold enough to freeze lava. "What do you know anyway?" I stood up. A sharp pain ran through my ribs. "You know nothing!" I hobbled out of the room, leaving Violet sitting on her pillow. She didn't follow me; she just let me leave, without even attempting to stop me.

# # # # #

_Violet's point of view_

I turned on the TV after she left the room. She was now standing on the patio, gazing into the dark blue night sky. Her name was Jacqueline Natla; she'd been on the news recently, reputed to be missing after a field trip to the Arctic sea. I had no idea what happened there, or why. I only knew that I should better make sure that she'd get better soon, so that she could go back to New Mexico. I stood up and went towards the patio, carefully; I didn't want her to notice me. She was singing something that sounded like an anthem of a foreign country. I couldn't understand what she was singing, but the melody made me sad.

And suddenly, as if she had heard my thoughts, she changed to English her voice high and filled with dolour.

_My time here has __ended; I'm the only one remains._

_The years I ruled Atlantis are gone without a trace.  
Now I'm left behind, in a world I don't belong.__  
I became immortal, but why this seems so wrong?__  
I can't relate to anyone.__  
There's no one here I know.__  
Is there a chance to change the past?  
__Not knowing what will last.  
I'm standing here alone._

I was standing in the doorway listening until her song ended.

She slipped down the patio balustrade burying her face in her hands. I approached her tentatively and when I was only just three steps away from her she looked up, staring directly into my eyes. It hit me like a whack. She was crying!


End file.
